Mordekaiser/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Fear is confusion, pain is clarity." - Mordekaiser is a being of pure, living agony on a mysterious dread quest. It is said that he was the first of the undead, existing before the Shadow Isles were a whispered threat. His true name and past lost to history, Mordekaiser is feared for his grim manipulation of pain - both his own, and that of others. Anguish fuels and sustains him, serving as his last connection to life, as well as his most effective weapon. In his enigmatic hunt, he's proven no one is safe, for even the most courageous souls have surrendered their secrets in his grasp. One girl witnessed and survived an encounter with pain's paladin. Late one night, the young mage-in-training was awoken by the sound of her master's tortured screams. Overcoming her fear, she charged into the library to find it a shattered ruin. There, she saw a hulking figure clad in a suit of armor that seemed fused to his body. It was clear the grim intruder was looking for something, and was displeased with the results. At the center of the once-majestic chamber, the armored fiend clutched her teacher's broken form. She overheard her master's final words - that he would die before he would give up his secrets. Mordekaiser laughed and said that even death was no escape, then snapped the master's neck with a sharp crack. Moments later, the horrified girl witnessed her master's spirit torn from his body. As if under some dark compulsion, the began to reveal all to his torturer and executioner. The girl fled, living to tell her story - should Mordekaiser come for you, even death itself will not keep you from his iron reach. |-|2nd= "The common perception is that the encompassing armor protects him, I fear that - for the fragile time being - it actually protects us." - Rozuel Fecirem, Arch Adjudicator, noted in eligibility evaluation During the most recent winter solstice - when no other night during the year is longer - a being like no other emerged from the forgotten alleyways of Noxus. Standing eight feet tall, and concealed within a razor-sharp armored shell, he came to be known only as Mordekaiser. The nature of what lies beneath his metallic carapace is a popular subject of speculation. Many allege that he is a mortal man with a heart that has hardened to iron. Others insist that he is a dark specimen of the undead. But there are some who whisper warnings that he is merely a foreshadowing of something terrible and unprecedented yet to come. Despite the public conjecture and curiosity, none have discovered what lies beneath his alloyed exterior. What is known is this: Mordekaiser arrived unannounced at the Institute one day and, with a rasp that crept ice up the spines of all within earshot, requested to join the League of Legends. Upon glimpsing his fearful visage, most keep their distance, fortunately unaware that his touch bears a sinister scourge. Those who stumble within his grasp fall victim to incurable maladies. In fact, Mordekaiser seems mystically attuned to sickness, as if it feeds and comprises part of his chilling essence. He now stalks the slums of Noxus, drawn to the plague-ridden and diseased. However, there is something in his clever tactics, something in his noble stance, and something in the tone of his unearthly commands that has led many to believe that Mordekaiser is more than just a foot soldier. Some see the distinguishing characteristics of a general. While many have learned to accept the evidence of this unsettling possibility, a lingering question keeps them wary at the witching hour: if Mordekaiser is a general, what nightmarish legion lurks at his command? |-|1st= "The common perception is that the encompassing armor protects him, I fear that - for the fragile time being - it actually protects us." - Rozuel Fecirem, Arch Adjudicator, noted in eligibility evaluation From the Shadow Isles comes a champion like no other. Standing eight feet tall, concealed within a razor-sharp armored shell is a creature known only as Mordekaiser. Some allege that he is a man, though none have actually seen what lies within the plates that encompass him. There are those who posit that he isn't a living being, but rather a particularly dark specimen of the undead rumored to infest his distant homeland - but such rumors are surely merely the ramblings of the paranoid or the whispers of the insane. What is known is this: Mordekaiser arrived unannounced at the Institute one day and, with the rasp of an echoing sepulcher, requested to join the League of Legends. As if his fearful visage doesn't disturb enough, his touch bears a sinister plague. Those unfortunate enough to be caught within his grasp fall victim to incurable maladies. In fact, Mordekaiser seems mystically connected to sickness, as if it feeds and comprises part of his chilling essence. He has been seen stalking the slums of Noxus, drawn to the plague-ridden and diseased. However, there is something in his clever tactics, something in his noble stance, something in the tone of his unearthly commands that has led many to believe that Mordekaiser is more than just a foot soldier. Some see the distinguishing characteristics of a general. While many have learned to accept this unsettling possibility, a lingering question keeps them uneasily awake at the witching hour: if Mordekaiser is a general, what nightmarish army lurks at his command? Previous Abilities % of the damage dealt by his abilities (doubled against enemy champions) capping at and decaying by 3% per second. |targeting = Iron Man is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Iron Man does not benefit from item damage ( , ) or from damage absorbed by , but it does benefit from a basic attacks. * Only Mordekaiser's health is used for his ability costs (neither Iron Man, , or any other shield is reduced when casting) }} Mordekaiser's next basic attack gains bonus range and is enhanced to deal magic damage (applies spell effects) and to either bounce to up to 3 additional enemies or dealing 65% increased damage if there are no other enemies nearby. |description2 = Mace of Spades resets Mordekaiser's basic attack timer. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Health |range = | }} |targeting = Mace of Spades is an on-attack effect with an auto-targeted, point-blank area of effect component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe, single |spelleffects-aoe = When hitting multiple enemies, |spelleffects-single = When hitting a single enemy, |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack applies on-hit effects to the primary target but cannot , apply life steal, or affect structures. * Mace of Spades cannot be , , or , and the enhanced attack will not be consumed if Mordekaiser is . |spellshield = will block the damage but will not prevent the enhanced attack from bouncing. |additional = }} Mordekaiser summons a cloud of metal shards around the target ally or himself for 6 seconds, granting his target and as well as causing them to deal deal magic damage each second to nearby enemies for the duration. |description2 = If cast on an ally, Mordekaiser also gains Creeping Death's effect as well as both gaining 60 bonus movement speed when moving towards each other. |description3 = Creeping Death is applied to the nearest allied champion in range when Mordekaiser targets himself. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Health |range = | }} |targeting = Creeping Death is a unit-targeted, point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Creeping Death has no cast time and does not interrupt Mordekaiser's previous orders. * Enemies stuck between both Mordekaiser and his target will not take double damage from Creeping Death. }} Mordekaiser deals magic damage to all enemies in the target direction. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Health |range = 650 |targeting = Siphon of Destruction is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = }} Mordekaiser curses the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage while healing for the damage done. He then applies the same effects to the target again over the next 10 seconds. |description2 = If the target dies while cursed, their soul is enslaved as a controllable Ghost with for 45 seconds. While the Ghost is active, the target grants Mordekaiser (does not enhance the Ghost's bonuses) and . |leveling = % of target's maximum health}} % % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}}| % of target's maximum health}}}} |leveling2 = |AD}} |cooldown = |range = 850 |targeting = Children of the Grave is a unit-targeted ability with debuff and summon components. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = dot |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Children of the Grave's debuff can be removed with . * Children of the Grave will grant Mordekaiser a Ghost and bonus stats only when , , , , and/or end. * Children of the Grave will not grant Mordekaiser a Ghost or bonus stats if the target is revived by , , , or }} ;Pets AD)}} (+ 100% of target's AP) |healthregen = N/A |damagetype = magic |attackspeed = 100% of target's |range = | }} |armor = 100% of target's |magicresist = 100% of target's |movespeed = 100% of target's base movement speed (+ 100% of boots' bonus movement speed) |control = or Child of the Grave cannot be commanded while Mordekaiser is being affected by ( , , ) and will either continue its previously issued command or stand idle if not issued one beforehand. |targeting = Champion |onhit = Child of the Grave's basic attacks can based on . |spelleffects = Child of the Grave's basic attacks apply spell effects as pet damage. |abilities = * Child of the Grave does not disappear when target respawns (both can exist simultaneously and fight each other) * Child of the Grave benefits from the target's passive item effects (except ) they carried when they died. * Child of the Grave dances alongside Mordekaiser. }} Previous Splash Art North America= Mordekaiser OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Mordekaiser Mordekaiser OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Mordekaiser Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin old.jpg|1st Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Mordekaiser InfernalSkin old.jpg|1st Infernal Mordekaiser Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Mordekaiser Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old2.jpg|2nd Pentakill Mordekaiser Mordekaiser LordSkin old.jpg|1st Lord Mordekaiser Mordekaiser KingofClubsSkin old.jpg|1st King of Clubs Mordekaiser Mordekaiser KingofClubsSkin old2.jpg|2nd King of Clubs Mordekaiser |-|China= Mordekaiser OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Mordekaiser Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin Ch.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Mordekaiser InfernalSkin Ch.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Mordekaiser PentakillSkin Ch.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Mordekaiser LordSkin Ch.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Patch History ** now correctly stacks on the ghost. ;V8.14 * ** The ghost now correctly takes true damage from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 25 from 20. ** Base health increased to 530 from 525. ** Health growth increased to 78 from 73. ;V7.20 October 16th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where, in specific circumstances, it could replace the ult of one of his allies, allowing them to cast Children of the Grave but losing access to their own ult in the process. ;V7.16 * General ** Texture update to . ;V6.16 * ** The ghost prioritizes champions and towers over minions when looking for something to attack. ** The ghost continues its previous action once crowd control effects wear off. ** The ghost chases its target to the last known location if it loses vision. ** The ghost can be ordered to follow Mordekaiser by targeting Mordekaiser himself with R or Alt-Right Click. ** The ghost looks for things to attack after 8 seconds of being idle, prioritizing champions and towers over minions. ** The ghost doesn't cancel its basic attacks when ordered to attack a unit it was already attacking. ;V6.15 * General ** Classic Mordekaiser now has the same leash range for his Dragon Ghost as all his skins. ;V6.13 * Howling Abyss ** *** Always targeting closest ally regardless of target selection. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.5 * ** Interaction with . ;V6.1 * ** Shield decay delay increased to seconds from 1. * ** Can target allied minions (lesser minions have half the radius of champions and large minions). ** Secondary effect triggers automatically if target ally unit dies. * . ** Damage distribution changed to 25% instantly / 75% over 10 seconds from 50 / 50 (total damage unchanged). *** Initial damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from (+ 2 per 100). *** Damage per second increased to % % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}} from (+ % per 100). ** Ghost's Bonus AD changed to from . ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 175 from 200. * ** . *** Base damage increased to from . *** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}}. *** AP ratio increased to from . ** *** Damaged reduced to same as first attack from modified. ** . *** Damage modifier reduced to 2 at all ranks from ** Maximum potential damage changed to % AD)}} from % AD)}} % AP)}}. * ** Reactivation damage changed to from . * ** Per-champion bonus shield increased to % from 15 at all ranks. * ** Shield not decaying while target is being damaged. * ** Ghost dragon basic attacks applying 's as area-of-effect instead of as pet damage. ** Ghost dragon gains bonus attack range and bonus movement speed. ;V5.21 * General ** Title changed to from . * ** Shared lane experience gain changed to % from 100% (by comparison other champions receive %). * . ** Neutral monsters not targeting ghost dragon when attacked. ;V5.18 * Stats ** Armor reduced to 20 from . ** Armor growth increased to from . * ** Health cost increased to from 0 at all ranks. ** If self-cast while no allies are nearby secondary active is used instantly. ** Damage per second AP ratio increased to % AP)}} from . ** Damage areas overlapping for double damage. ** Reactivation damage increased to from . ** Heal from minions reduced to 25% from 33. ** Harvestable targets reduced to 2 from 3. ;V5.17 * ** Ghosts use Mordekaiser's level to calculate their base stats. ;V5.16 * Gameplay Update ** General *** Recommended items updated. *** New ability icons. *** Ability visual effects updated. ** Stats *** Health reduced to 525 from 555. *** Health growth reduced to 73 from 80. *** Health regen increased to 4 from . *** Health regen growth reduced to from . *** Attack range increased to 200 from 125. *** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . *** Attack speed reduced to from . *** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 3. *** Attack frame improved but scales less efficiently with attack speed (same as and ). *** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 340. ** *** Shield decay stops while below 25% maximum shield. *** Shield gain reduced to 25% from 35. *** Shield decay changed to % base health}}| }} from }}. *** Maximum shield changed to | }} from . ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . *** Health cost reduced to from . *** Basic attack magic damage modifier, bouncing damage. *** Mordekaiser's next 3 basic attacks are empowered and deal bonus magic damage, each dealing times the damage of the last one. **** ***** % AD)}} . **** . ***** % AD)}} % AP)}}. **** . ***** % AD)}} % AP)}}. **** Total Damage. ***** % AD)}} % AP)}}. ** - *** Even with allies present Mordekaiser gains full experience from minions he kills. *** Mordekaiser marks the target allied champion for 4 seconds, granting them both 75 bonus movement speed while moving toward one another. While within 250 units of each another, a cloud of metal shards will surround both of them and deal magic damage per second to nearby enemies for a maximum potential damage of (damage areas stack). *** Mordekaiser constricts the metal shards, ending the effect and instantly dealing magic damage to the nearest 3 enemies as well as restoring health for each enemy hit (33% healing versus minions and monsters). **** No cost. **** Cast range: 1000. **** Cooldown: . ** *** Base damage reduced to from . *** Has a ratio. *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 6 at all ranks. *** For each enemy champion hit Mordekaiser generates 15% maximum shield. *** Range increased to 675 from 650. ** *** :}} Damaging the will curse it for 10 seconds. *** Initial damage increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . *** Damage per second increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . *** Total damage increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . *** Mordekaiser will gain a ghost of the target enemy champion whenever his team scores the takedown. *** Ghost duration increased to from 45 at all ranks. *** Range reduced to 650 from 850. *** Ghost gains 100% of target's stats. *** Ghost dances with Mordekaiser. *** Ghost Bonus AD reduced to from . *** Ghost gains . *** not granting Mordekaiser neither gold or creep score from executed minions. ;V5.8 * ** seconds root when casting on allies. ** If self-cast nearest allied champion is automatically targeted. ;V5.4 * ** Enhanced attack gains 75 bonus range. ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Mordekaiser gains the bonuses if cast on an ally. ** Mordekaiser and target ally gain 60 bonus movement speed when walking toward each other. ** Enemies will not take double damage if they're beside both Mordekaiser and his target ally. ** Health cost reduced to from . ** Damage per second reduced to from . * ** Ghost granting Mordekaiser and . ** Ghost grants Mordekaiser and . ** as Ghost Bonus AP. ** Ghost Bonus AD changed to from . ;V4.9 * General ** New splash artwork for . ** Texture update to . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V3.7 * General ** Recommended items updated. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Targeting cone is attached to Mordekaiser. ;V1.0.0.152 * General ** New splash artwork for . * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** Not damaging wards. ;V1.0.0.146 * General ** Model size increased ;V1.0.0.144 * General ** Splash artwork for , and updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Initial damage not drawing turret fire. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Ghost can be controlled by pressing R (similar to Alt + Right Click). ** Targeting particle only visible to Mordekaiser indicating command being followed by ghost. ;V1.0.0.138 * General ** Mordekaiser causing minions to attack themselves. ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Shield gain increased to 35% from 30. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Not scoring assists. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Shield gain changed to 30% at all levels from . ** Shield gain from minions reduced to 50% from 100. * ** Single-target bonus damage reduced to 65% from 75. * ** Bonus shield per unit hit. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Spell effect application type (area-of-effect when used on a single target). * ** Not spawning ghost if target was untargetable at time of death ( , ). ** Spawning the ghost of a ghost. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Shield gain being reduced if damage is absorbed by shields. * ** Permanently stealing enemy passive abilities. ;V1.0.0.116 * General ** Taunt animation. ;V1.0.0.113 * Stats ** Health, armor, attack speed, attack damage, and magic resistance growths being lower than intended. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Shield gain increased to % from . ** Tooltip displaying incorrect shield decay value (5% instead of the intended 3). ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Shield decay reduced to 3% from 5. ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Resets Mordekaiser's basic attack timer on cast. * ** Shield gain reduced to % from 30 at all ranks. ** Shield decay increased to 5% from 3. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Has a ratio. ** Not triggering and other item on-hit effects. ;V1.0.0.104 * General ** Abilities granting incorrect shield ratio (20% damage instead of the intended 25). ** Ability tooltips displaying incorrect values when using cooldown reduction for calculations. ** Mordekaiser occasionally generating shield multiple times from a single damage source and causing a huge sudden spike. ** Ability tooltips updated. * ** Shield gain increased to 30% from 25. ** Tooltip displaying a maximum shield value 20 units higher than intended. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to from Total. ** Deals 75% bonus damage if hits a single target. ** Main target generates shield. ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Projetile speed greatly increased when traveling to the target ally. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Per-target shield generation reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Deals half the damage instantly and the other half over time. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. ** Interaction with . ** Ghost AD and AP changed to 75% of Mordekaiser's at all ranks from . ** AP ratio on ghost AP gain. ** Ghost bonus health reduced to 15% of Mordekaiser's from 50. ** Bonus AD from ghost reduced to 20% from 25. ** Bonus AP from ghost reduced to 20% from 25. ** Mordekaiser not gaining shield when ghost attacks inhibitors. ;V1.0.0.103 * General ** model size increased. * ** Shield value reduced by 20. ;V1.0.0.97 * ** In some circumstances granting permanent bonus AD and bonus AP. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Ghost sometimes spawning while target is still alive. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Mordekaiser infrequently gaining health from or while target is marked. ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Shield decay increased to 3% from 2. ** Shield gain increased to 25% damage from 20. ** Level 1 maximum shield value reduced to 140 from 175. ** Level 18 maximum shield value increased to 650 from 600. * ** Per-hit bonus shield reduced to from . * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.75 * Added. }} Category:Mordekaiser Category:Champion history